


The First Glimpse

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Circus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The First Glimpse

Nick knew about Hawkeye before He was recruited.  
Before he was a mercenary.  
Nick had seen the archer in action.  
It was in the circus.  
Nick had taken his niece to the circus.  
And she wanted to see the archer who never misses.  
Nick was curious.  
And by the end of the show, impressed.  
That precision and skill was unrivaled.  
And the person was just a kid, 16 years old.  
Nick never forgot.  
2 years later when he heard about a mercenary killing people,  
From impossible angles,  
Nick smirked and asked Coulson to bring the assassin in.  
Hawkeye will work for SHIELD.  
Would be a good asset.  
After all that talent is god given.


End file.
